


Fantasia

by actanonverba7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Music, Pain, Piano, Sensory Deprivation, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actanonverba7/pseuds/actanonverba7
Summary: fan·ta·sia/fanˈtāzēə/noun: fantasia; plural noun: fantasiasa musical composition with a free form and often an improvisatory style.a musical composition based on several familiar tunes.a thing composed of a mixture of different forms or styles.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Fantasia

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my incredible beta miss @tomridswhorcrux! I couldn't have done this without her.

_Grave (very very slow and solemn)_

Draco’s melancholic fingers moved across the ivory keys of his Steinway & Sons grand piano. The heartbreaking melody of _Love of My Life_ by Queen filled the otherwise empty room. It wasn’t uncommon to see Draco stationed at the only thing filling the music room; the chords brought life to the room and that’s exactly how Hermione wanted it to be. She wanted Draco to see he could breathe light back into a space; wanted him to see that he breathed light back into her. At times like these, Hermione wondered if Draco was slowly sucking the light back out.

As Draco poured his heart into the chords, Hermione stood in the doorway watching his heart break. It always broke to the same tune. 

_Love of my life, you've hurt me  
You've broken my heart, and now you leave me  
Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it back, bring it back  
Don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know  
What it means to me_

Tears rolled down the side of her cheeks the more he played. She threatened to leave him again. She always threatened to leave him. It was unfair of her, she knew that. 

_You will remember  
When this is blown over  
And everything's all by the way  
When I grow older  
I will be there at your side to remind you  
How I still love you (I still love you)_

Still unaware of Hermione’s presence in the room, Draco played as if each cord broke his heart all over again. He loved her. He truly loved her. But he wasn’t enough. He was never enough.

_Back, hurry back  
Please, bring it back home to me  
Because you don't know  
What it means to me_

As Draco neared the end of his broken melody he felt a hand on his shoulder. The love of his life joined him on the piano bench to watch his tears spill onto the keys. The splintering lovers sat in silence as the room began to feel cold again. Hermione broke the silence. 

“Draco,” she croaked as she held back tears.

He turned to look at her, he could barely meet her eyes, but he looked at her. The pain radiated from his whole body, the keys could only take away his pain for so long.

“I-I can’t lose you, Hermione.”

“It will be okay Draco. We’ll be okay, we always are.”

______________________________________________________________________________

_Stringendo (press the tempo; gradually faster)_

Theo and Hermione walked arm in arm into a muggle Thai restaurant. Hermione had recently admitted that she loved Thai food and Theo hadn’t tried it before. So, on a cloudy Thursday evening, Hermione invited Theo out to dinner. As they sat down, Theo asked the question Hermione wished she knew the answer to, “How are you and Draco doing?

“I’m not too sure anymore.”

“Do you still love him?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then fucking fix it Hermione because you’re killing him. There’s not much longer until he breaks and I can’t pick up the pieces both of you will leave behind.” 

“I’m trying Theo. I’m really trying.”

As the two browsed the menu and decided on entrees, it became clear that Theo had zero knowledge about Thai food or spice ratings. He sat there staring at his menu with a puzzled look on his face.

“Hermione, why am I meant to be doing math at lunch?”

“Oh fuck off, Theo. Those are the ratings for the spice; it goes from zero until five.”  
“Which level do I get? And which one are you getting?”

“I’m getting Thai spicy; it’s a level spicier than what’s on the menu. I suggest you get level zero.”

“Why would I get level zero? Don’t think I can handle some spice?”

“Level zero is baby spicy. Level one is kindergarten. You’re not going to handle anything above kindergarten spicy.”

Theo huffled and ordered a level one spicy for his green curry while Hermione got Thai spicy for her jungle curry. The two talked, ate, laughed, and smiled. Hermione needed this. She couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed. 

Hermione pestered Theo about his love life often, “So, how is the girlfriend hunting going?” 

“I met a guy actually.”

“A guy?”

“Yeah, his name is Bronson.”

“Are you happy with him, Theo?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m really happy, Hermione.”

As the clouds grew angry and rain began to fall, the friends went their separate ways. Once Hermione stepped out of the floo, she was flooded with the delicate sound of Tchaikovsky’s _Dance of the Sugarplum Fairies_. As the tempo sped so did the beating of her heart. Without realizing it, she was standing in the doorway of the music room-again. 

Fairies floated around the room as all the lights began to twinkle. The sight was magical. Draco sensed Hermione’s presence this time and removed his fingers from the black and ivory keys. When he strode towards Hermione to give her a kiss, she moved her head away. It was small, but a crack formed in his heart anyways. 

With pain in his eyes Draco announced, “I’m going to to head to bed. I’m exhausted.”

Without looking back at her—Draco, as well as all the light from the room, vanished.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Fortissimo (very strong or loud)_

Days would go by where Draco wouldn’t see Hermione. She rarely returned to Malfoy Manor—even though it had been her home for the past two years. Dark circles turned into sunken eyes; Draco started to deteriorate. Music kept more cracks from forming inside his heart. Broken promises and empty words swirled around Draco as he tried to figure out where he went wrong. 

With a rare revival of energy, Draco went to cope in the only way he knew how. Black walls and arched windows frosted over from the October chill should have caused the room to feel so cold—but that wasn’t it. Draco strode to the piano in the middle of bleak space and made himself comfortable on the bench. Grateful for Hermione’s knowledge of muggle music that transferred to him, Draco’s fingers flew across the keys to the 1980’s hit _Take On Me_ by A-ha.

_We're talking away  
I don't know what  
I'm to say I'll say it anyway  
Today's another day to find you  
Shying away  
I'll be coming for your love, okay?_

She always knew when to return to the manor. She didn’t know how—but she knew. Whenever he sat down to play in the space, that only became light with his sound, Hermione felt it. Something inside of her knew that she should walk through the floo, glide to the music room, and stand in that arched doorway to watch him pour his all into the music. 

_Oh the things that you say  
Is it live or  
Just to play my worries away  
You're all the things I've got to remember  
You're shying away  
I'll be coming for you anyway_

Although neither of them could hear the lyrics, they didn’t have to be sung or spoken. He poured his whole body into every song—poured more where the internal tune hit him the most. Hermione got the message as if he was using legilimency on her. 

She walked away. 

______________________________________________________________________________

_Sforzando (loud, sudden attack)_

Draco’s dreams were haunted by eyes that could put ambers to shame. Hermione would leave and he would never know if or when she was coming back. Night after night Draco watched the moon set and then the sun rise. His body was filled with the aches and pains of missing her. 

She walked in through the floo.

Desperation surrounded her. If this was the only way Draco could love her—he’d take it. He’d take anything she offered. He’d give her anything she wanted. 

Draco grabbed a hold of her and apparated them to their bedroom, immediately pushing her against the wall. Their bodies were flush as they instantly gazed into one another's eyes. Hermione smirked, “Green.”

She wanted to be punished; so he was going to to take away everything she had withheld from him. With a devious smirk, Draco whispered in her ear, “You’ve had this one coming for a long time, Pet.” Feeling Draco’s calloused pianists fingers run along the side of her body caused Hermione to shiver. Not once did he kiss her. No. 

That was too intimate.

This was punishment.

“Jump,” Draco commanded her. Hermione obeyed, wrapping her legs around his waist as he led the pair to the king size four poster bed. Just as she preferred, she was thrown down onto the bed as Draco stood at the foot and looked down on her, his tall and muscular body commanded the space.

Draco grabbed the wood posters, his shadow casting over Hermione, engulfing her in a veil of darkness and announced, “Everything you’ve withheld from me? Now I’m going to take it all away from you too.” Confusion and intrigue plagued Hermione’s face.

“For weeks you’ve been gone. I haven’t been able to touch you. To feel you against me,” Draco declared with clear sadness surrounding the words. Draco wandlessly cast _Immundum Auferam_ , a creation of his own. He began at her throat and lapped his tongue all the way up to her ear, nipping and sucking. Hermione couldn’t feel a thing. Not his tongue tracing the side of her neck down to his shoulders, not him placing hot open mouth kisses all over her body, and certainly not his teeth and tongue ravishing her nipples. 

Draco moved back up to her ear and breathed, _“Now you can’t feel me either, Pet.”_

Draco took his time worshiping her body—focusing on the areas he knew she was most sensitive. Deviously, he licked all the way down her sternum and past her navel before dropping to his knees. Hermione groaned in frustration. His hot breath coated her cunt. Draco devoured her, pouring his frustrations into licking and sucking her clit ferousiosly. She began to scream in frustration _, good_ he thought— _let her feel what I’ve felt for weeks._  
___

 _Her back arched, her muscles tensed, and her body shook violently as her orgasm took over. The orgasm she couldn’t feel_. 

___

A quick, _Finite_ , gave Hermione a rush of pent up sensation, she shattered in front of him for the second time causing Draco to smirk merciouslesly. A wandless, _Obscuro_ , conjured Hermione’s favorite blindfold—taking away her sight. Draco leaned into her ear and whispered, “Now, you can’t see me either,” before moving back to the foot of the bed. 

“You can’t see me, so I’m gonna have to walk you through everything I’m doing, Pet.”

Hermione shuttered, he knew exactly what to do to get her worked up. She felt his fingers slide inside her, coating them in her arousal. Draco withdrew his fingers and coated his cock with her—he gripped the base of his cock and squeezed, his adams apple bobbed as he emitted a deep moan. 

Stroking himself Draco commanded, “Spread your legs so I can get a better view of that pretty cunt of yours.”

Hermione moaned as his deep voice vibrated off the walls and opened her legs, just as she was told. She was already aching again. She laid there, glistening cunt on display, awaiting further instruction from her master.

“Do you want to know what I’m doing, Pet?”

“Yes, Master.”

In a deep and raspy tone Draco replied, “I’m stroking my cock watching you writhe on the bed, knowing how badly you want to touch yourself. Knowing how you won’t until I tell you to.”

Hermione emitted a gasp, sexual frustration taking over her body. Draco’s grunts shot a wave of pleasure throughout her body. She couldn’t stand it anymore, her hand began to creep lower. Before she could seek relief Draco stopped her.

“My dirty little slut can’t stop herself, can she?”

His words shot another wave of pleasure through her.

“Filthy fucking whore can’t let her _Master_ come without coming herself? That doesn’t sound like a very good pet, now does it?”

Hermione shook her head and Draco crawled on top of her, resting one hand next to her sprawled out curls. He began pumping himself again, letting Hermione feel his hand sliding up and down his cock. Draco continued letting her feel the pleasure he was giving himself as he hovered over her petite frame until he rolled off of her and removed the blindfold. Eagerly, Hermione climbed between his legs, ready to take him to his climax.

“Not so eager, Pet.”

Hermione frowned and waited for him to continue.

“You took away my ability to hear your sweet voice.” As Hermione was registering Draco’s comment he cast a wandless, “ _Muffliato_.” Hermione’s ears were clouded by a low buzzing noise, he won’t let her hear him moan. As Hermione began licking up the underside of his cock, Draco hissed. She had the perfect view of the pleasure consuming his face, she could tell when he was grunting or gasping or moaning. He knew that she sometimes got off purely on the sound of him moaning, he knew the pleasure he was withholding from her. 

All nine inches of Draco were stuffed down Hermione’s throat as he thrusted into her mouth while she licked and sucked. Minutes later, Draco was shaking, with one last thrust he came. Never breaking eye contact with her, he watched as she swallowed and licked her lips. While Hermione was climbing on top of him, he restored her hearing and flipped her onto her back. 

“Do you think you’ve learned your lesson, Pet?”

Hermione nodded eagerly, waiting for him to inch inside of her and fuck her. Sensing her eagerness, Draco grabbed both of her legs and put them over his shoulders before slowly entering. The combined pleasure ricocheted off the walls, reverberating into their bones. The punishing pace kept Hermione on the edge, begging him to let her come. Sensing he was nearing his own climax, Draco moved his hand down and began rubbing circles on her clit. Mere moments later, ecstasy rippled through Hermione’s body as she came undone with a shout of his name. Draco quickly followed, emptying his seed inside of her before collapsing next to her on the bed.  
__

 _Rolling over and seeing Hermione in his bed made Draco feel like this house was a home again._  
__

Carefully, he got out of bed and headed down to the music room. A celebration was in order—Draco was the happiest he had been in a long time. When he sat down at the bench he played the first thing that came to mind, _Dancing Queen_ by ABBA brought more light into the room than the morning sun. 

_You come to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music  
Everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance_

“Wouldn’t I have to be seventeen to be a dancing queen?” Hermione chuckled from the doorway.

“You’ll always be a queen to me.”

______________________________________________________________________________

_Divisi (divide between the players)_

Hours later and Hermione was gone again. It took a week for her to return, Draco was in shambles, yet again. When he heard her coming in from the floo, he ran. From the moment he saw her, he knew whatever was about to occur would leave him bedridden for days. 

__

 _He can feel it. She’s gone._  
__

Draco, almost afraid to know the answer, asked, “Where have you been?”

“I’ve been staying with Ron and Ginny”

“All this time, you have been staying with fucking Weasley?”

“That is what I said.”

“The going gets tough and you run back to your ex-boyfriend?”

“Ron is apart of Ginny’s life, Ginny is apart of my life, so get with it or get the fuck out.”

Draco froze. He stood there for what felt like hours. It was small, but a crack formed in his ribs anyways. 

“I love you. Can’t you see that I fucking love you?”

“I know you do Draco, I know.”

“Let me love you. Let me die loving you. Let me go to hell loving you. Let me fucking love you.”

The estranged lovers stared into one another's eyes. The clock stopped ticking. The sun stopped moving. The Earth stopped turning. Everything stopped. 

“I’m tired of having to pretend to care. Pretend to love you.”

“You—you don’t love me anymore?”

“Your music and I can’t be the only things holding you together anymore. I’ve run out of glue and tape. I can’t fix you anymore.”

Still, nothing moved. Everything in the world, except them, ceased to exist. The heartbreak and the despair was apparent on both of their faces. Neither of them ever saw this coming. They never thought they could ever end.

“I thought you were the savior of the broken?”

“The broken. But not the beaten and the damned.”

______________________________________________________________________________

_Grand Pause (a long pause in the music)_

For the first time, the music stopped playing.

It was small, but a crack formed in his lungs anyways. He had always given her everything—even when there was nothing left of himself to give. He had given her everything, yet somehow, she managed to take more. 

As Draco stood in the grand foyer, frozen in time, Hermione ran upstairs to grab some things and rushed out of the floo. All he saw were her bouncing curls ducking into the floo, and green. Green. This was now the second time the last moment he saw someone surrounded by green. The last time he saw his father alive he had been surrounded by a green light. Now, Hermione left surrounded by a different green. It felt the same.

He finally moved. He fell to the floor with his head between his knees. There was no use in holding back tears. He sobbed for hours. He spoke. It was barely audible, but it was there.

“I should have kissed her.”

______________________________________________________________________________

_Cadenza (extended section for the soloist alone)_

For the first time, the music room remains cold. No morning sun. No light. No fairies. It’s just cold. Draco plays anyways. Tears coated the ivory keys as his slender hands began to play his heartbreak. 

Damn Hermione and all the muggle movies she made Draco watch. He poured every last ounce of heartbreak into Hopelessly Devoted To You from Grease.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken  
My eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know  
There's just no getting over you_

His sobs fill the melody with words as he plays. He doesn’t know where he went wrong. What did he do wrong? Why did she leave? He loved her. He loved her and now she’s gone.

_I know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But baby, can't you see there's nothing else for me to do?  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

He planned to wait. He would wait for her to come home. She’ll come home. She had to. She had to come home. She was it for him. She was it. She was the one. He didn’t have a backup plan for his life—she was his plan. 

He played until his hands bled so much the ivory keys turned a dark red. 

For the first time, she wasn’t standing in that doorway.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Sempre Staccato (always separated)_

Firewhisky filled his nights. In a drunken stupor he stumbled into the music room and threw his empty glass at the wall. It crescendoed. The room was still cold. It hadn’t been warm since she left him. She left him. She fucking left him.

He stumbled towards the piano and kicked the bench. Hexes flew throughout the room, one by one, they’re all aimed at the piano. It’s broken. It’s completely broken. He’s broken. He’s completely broken. 

He poured himself another glass and let the whiskey burn through his throat. The room made him sick, and couldn't bear another moment in it. She left him. He threw his second glass at the opposite wall. Finally giving in, he slid down the wall he was leaning against and onto the floor. He cried with his head between his knees for hours. That’s how Narcissa found him the following morning. Passed out with a tear stained face in a destroyed piano room. He destroyed his magical room. In reality, she destroyed it the moment she left, surrounded by green.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Secco (dryly, extremely separated)_

The Malfoy mother and son spent Christmas alone. The fire roared around them as they enjoyed the company in silence. The newly put together piano sat again in its rightful place—in the middle of the empty music room. Narcissa stood against the same wall she found her son against all those nights before. Keeping tradition, Draco walked to the bench and played Hermione’s favorite Christmas song—Thomas Helmore’s _O Come, O Come, Emmanuel._

_Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel  
Shall come again and with us ever dwell._

He wished on a shooting star that evening. He wished she would return to him. Draco Malfoy went to bed alone for the first time on Christmas in four years.

___

Narcissa knocked in the most unlady like fashion on Ginny Weasley’s door. She was banging profusely by the time anyone answered. Hermione looked like shite. Narcissa was glad. 

Re-establishing her pureblood manors Narcissa asked, “May I come in?”

“Of course, Narcissa.”

The two women Draco Malfoy loved sat together for afternoon tea. Narcissa, unlike the mothers of many other men, listened to everything Hermione had to say regarding their breakup. 

“So, you still love my son?”

“I never stopped loving him.”

“Pardon my French but, why the fuck did you leave him then?”

Hermione had never heard Narcissa curse before. It rendered her dumbfounded. The women continued to talk for hours. They traded stories of their respective Christmas’— the first one they spent apart in many years. Narcissa Malfoy reached into her purse and handed Hermione a box.

“Draco was going to give you this, for Christmas. I thought you should have it.”

Carefully unwrapping the box, Hermione witnessed the most beautiful diamond necklace. A necklace covered in what Hermione thought were—

“Grey diamonds,” Hermione breathed.

“You always told him that you loved his eyes. Draco wanted you to be able to see yourself through his eyes, when you looked in the mirror, so you never forgot how beautiful he thinks you are.”

Hermione’s eyes filled with tears as she hugged Narcissa. After the necklace, it didn’t take much for Narcissa to give Hermione a respectable pureblood ass whooping, for hurting her son, and to convince her to attend the annual New Years Eve Black and White Ball at Malfoy Manor. 

Once Narcissa left, Hermione immediately floo called Theo. After another, well deserved, ass whooping, the friends scheduled a date to purchase Hermione’s dress for the upcoming event.

____

Theo sat on a poof inside the boutique as Hermione tried on countless dresses. She’d walk out and see Theo sipping on champagne before giving his yay or nay. They had yet to find a yay. Theo was adamant that Hermione wear a white dress because he just knew that Draco would be wearing black and matching was just such an utter faux pas. Hermione walked out in the eighth white dress she had tried on and received another, unsurprising, nay from her friend.

“Hermione, dear, this dress—it’s baby spicy. Kindergarten at best. You need to be wearing Thai spicy, otherwise the whole evening will simply be a waste.”

She rolled her eyes and tried on dress after dress until hours later her and Theo had settled on one. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Poco a poco (little by little)_

By the time Hermione arrived at her formal home, the party was in full swing. Most of the Ministry employees were in attendance as well as anyone of significance. She found Theo first and he pointed her into the direction of Draco.

He looked across the room. He looked across the room and he saw her. He saw her and she looked beautiful. The heartbroken lovers made eye contact and Hermione began to walk towards him. He stared at her like she was the only beauty he had even seen—it was true. 

She wore her hair in a messy updo with a few handing curls to frame her face. Her dress was off the shoulder and the long-sleeves were adorned with lace. Was that tulle? With the lace? Draco didn’t know. All he knew is that as she glided across the room, multi-layered dress in tow, she looked beautiful. She wore the diamond necklace. How on Earth did she get that diamond necklace? 

Narcissa. 

As she arrived and held out her hand, he kissed it, and said, “You’d make a beautiful bride.”

The pair danced as old lovers turned into new. Smiles adorned their faces for the first time since before the holidays. Both of them felt whole again. Some part of them went missing and now they are whole again. 

Draco mustered up the courage and asked, “Hermione, why are you here? The last time we spoke, you acted as if you were Persephone and I was Hades, keeping you locked in hell.”

“Draco Malfoy, you are not the devil in disguise.”

“Then what am I?”

“The angel.”

It was just the piano now, filling the room. Couples held their loved ones in their arms and moved slowly to the tune. Just like Draco and Hermione had done many years before—they danced to the one song played only on the piano. Every year—the orchestra played it for them.

Hermione moved her head off of Draco’s shoulder and looked him into the eyes, “They have 364 days to practice and every year he’s still not as good as you are.”

Draco chuckled lightly, “Cut him some slack, he clearly doesn’t have a muse.”

“Your bones are made up of the same magic that floats through those keys. It’s a part of you, Draco.”

“I’d go to hell for you, Hermione. Not hell and back. I’d stay in hell for you.”

“Whenever you do go—remind me to come with you.”

The music room was always closed on New Years Eve, it was Draco and Hermione’s tradition to sneak out of the party and play one song ten minutes before the clock struck twelve. This year it was Draco’s turn to pick the song, _I Can’t Help Falling In Love_ by Elvis Presely became his declaration of love that evening.

_Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Hermione held back tears. She stole everything from Draco. Broke him time and time again, and he serenaded her with one of the greatest love songs of all time. 

As the hour drew closer the countdown to the new year began. Excited cheers and drunken laughs create life within the Manor. The light came back and so did she.

_Ten  
Nine  
Eight  
Seven  
Six  
Five  
Four  
Three  
Two  
One_

This time—he doesn’t forget to kiss her. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Con fuoco (with fire)_

They’re a bundle of limbs between the sheets. You couldn’t tell where Draco ended and Hermione began. He breathed songs into her lungs as she uttered words of regret and promises of a better tomorrow. The reconnected lovers spent hours like this—exploring each other's bodies as if it were the first time again. 

Looking into her eyes he said, “Hermione, you are so beautiful.”

They connected once more. Her gasps and his sighs created the tune of their new favorite melody. Nothing but love filled the room. He worshiped her body with promises to never stop loving her. She connected their souls once more as she arched her back to bring their bodies closer. Draco kissed her neck, leaving marks of gratitude for her return. Hermione returned them with marks of sorrow and regret for leaving. 

Draco pulled Hermione’s leg up and sank deeper into her. He didn’t think he’d ever felt so alive before. His strokes of love were returned with dreams of the future as she bucked her hips to meet his. 

Still intertwined in the other's soul, the lovers grew closer to leaving a piece of themselves in the other. Draco moved his hand for the final time that evening and began to breathe life back into her once more. As she reached the climax, soon to be lifted from the lovers' haze, she made a promise with the tune of their favorite melody to never leave him again. Draco followed shortly, staring into the eyes he wanted to be lost in for the rest of his life.

___

 _The lovers went to hell like they promised one another; their bodies created inferno._  
___

For the first time since the lovers reunited, Hermione stood in that doorway wearing nothing but Draco’s dress shirt and listened to him play. The tune wasn’t solem and it wasn’t played with heartbreak. He wrote poems to her on those ivory keys, poems filled with E flat and B flat major. The room was lit up once more, to the tune of _Nocturne No.2_ by Frédéric Chopin.

The music room was once filled with scars, nasty ones of red and silver- green and gold. Although the scars are still etched into those walls, they’ve faded. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

_L’istesso tempo (in the same beat)_

Light never left the music room. Once the lovers intertwined their souls once more, their bond was never broken. A black Steinway & Sons grand piano still sits in the center of an otherwise empty music room and Christmas is still spent listening to _O Come, O Come, Emmanuel._ Once the lovers began to play the tune of their favorite melody- they never stopped.

_Woah, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time_

Hermione stood in the doorway once more, watching Draco Malfoy’s fingers thrum magic against the same ivory keys.

_Lonely rivers sigh  
"Wait for me, wait for me"  
I'll be coming home, wait for me_

Everyday, she thanked him for waiting for her like he promised. Just as she promised in the early morning hours of the first of January, she never left again. 

_And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love_

As she strode towards Draco and the Steinway, Hermione knew the song was wrong. Time hadn’t moved slowly. As much as the lovers wanted their promises of a lifetime to move slowly, time never stopped again. Clocks never stopped ticking. The sun never stopped moving. The Earth never stopped turning. Nothing stopped.

_God speed your love to me_

Hermione reached the piano bench and sat down next to Draco. She placed her hands on his, a grey diamond sparkling in the morning light, and they began to play together.

**Author's Note:**

> Spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2rIlKkwttqdetkJWsrHnix?si=d5a75f2e52c34255
> 
> Piano versions-
> 
> Love of My Life: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7aolNjAMcM
> 
> Take On Me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ku0p8kwU1vc&feature=youtu.be
> 
> Dancing Queen:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doM_LWo-74A
> 
> Hopelessly Devoted to You: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGGCPHoIq7U
> 
> Can't Help Falling In Love: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pKtnhmyP3Q&feature=youtu.be
> 
> Unchained Melody: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jp02R4bQmXM
> 
> Inspo for one of the lines:
> 
> He said, "Son, when you grow up  
> Would you be the savior of the broken  
> The beaten and the damned?"  
> \- My Chemical Romance


End file.
